Alone
by element-earth
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe short story. Summary and warning is inside.


*****Very Important Author's note!** Okay, just want to explain that this short story gets into very detailed, a bit gory, inappropriate subject matter. I'm giving a fair warning now to turn back if your not so sure about the concept of rape. I also want to state that no I don't hate Crash, even though it seems that way in the story, I love Crash bandicoot! However, this is a muse about some dark subject matter and I thought I'd share, so if anyone is to review, please do so in a mature way, thank you.

And just to give a bit of an opening, this is an alternate universe, what if... story. The concept being, what if Crash was defeated. Enjoy! *****

Alone

He felt so alone and afraid, afraid for the first time in his complicated life. It was days ago that he was tossed into this cold, unforgiving dungeon, left alone to the darkness. It was a dirty and moist floor, clinging to his fur, sticking to his face and hands, making him unclean.

He was hurt those few days ago, untreated, former bleeding wounds now swollen and infected, a few oozing pus. Dirt entered one on his leg, itching it, making him gouge the wound open further, making it that much more infected and ripped; this was the only bleeding wound, his crimson creating color on the dull ground.

Terrible aches of tender areas, sore muscles, bruised appendages, and broken bones yelled at him with any subtle movement. So he remained curled on the floor, just concentrating on breathing and quivering and blinking. His right leg hurt him the most, enough to cry dry tears and cough up a little blood; it was contorted a bit, hurting without movement, reminding him that it shouldn't be held in that position. It was so painful.

His stomach growled with starvation, his mouth dry from dehydration and with this alone, he didn't know how much farther he could last. His body was already trembling from the lack of nourishment, from the lack of water to his body, oxygen. His head held a powerful headache, reminding him to eat, his stomach complaining, craving food, his throat itching for liquid to quench it; these sensations were horrible.

However, nothing compared to what was done to him, a few days prior when he was first tossed in this dungeon. Part of his trembling and quivering, naked body was due to his previous rapes and he couldn't get the feeling, the images out of his head. What they did to him was utterly humiliating, defiling, and degrading; he was only a kid too.

Crash could remember how four minions were upon him; two he recognized, and two he did not, but the shadows were menacing, nevertheless. He remembered how he was held down, paws and claws ripping into his fur, shredding his clothes right off his body, how some of the fabric stuck to bleeding wounds, but bared him in just the right places. How they held him down and made him scream and cry; he released moist tears then.

They took his innocence away one at a time, all four of them; he was mocked, spit at, kicked, slapped, beaten, and raped horribly. One of the no-name minions made Crash open his mouth, gargling on the mutant's member, how the creature came into his mouth and made him swallow the liquid; Crash could remember turning over and throwing it right back up. The creature was angry with him and shoved Crash's face in his own bile and he just cried as at happened.

Then they just left him alone, curled in the position that he was in currently. He was alone for days after the incident and no one had come to visit, or help him; but why would they help an enemy? Crash was behind enemy lines, he had lost to his nemesis, he was captured and _tortured_, and now he expected to die.

Crash thought of his sister, how smart and brave she was; he hoped that she wasn't in the same predicament, that she used that smart brain and stayed away; he didn't need her to play hero, that was his job. He loved Coco dearly and even now in his pain, in his demise, he selflessly hoped that she was perfectly fine, far away from such dark and lonely places; he hoped she was far away from Cortex.

He realized that he would be far away from Cortex soon too. His vision was already fading out, half blurred, his head very dizzy. Soon he wouldn't have to worry about a contorted leg, his beautiful sister, and saving the world. Everything was going to fade away soon and Crash was… okay with it.

He never knew what he wanted in life; maybe it was just the chance to rest and relax constantly or perhaps he enjoyed that thrill when he deliberately saved the world from a mad doctor; but now, he would never know. It was all right. Crash figured that his life was doomed from the beginning, starting with ever meeting Doctor Cortex. That was a fatal day when he became an evolved mutant.

At least Crash could say he loved once, reacquainted himself with family, and even had some amazing adventures; he could say he had gone where no bandicoot had gone before. That brought a subtle, achy smile to his bruised face. It was amazing what one could think in the last flickering remains of a life.

Crash couldn't believe that he made it this far, but a tremendous tremble wracked his body, reminding him that the end would be soon. A growl erupted from his stomach again, hurting, aching the empty organ as it cried for the vestiges of a crumb, a simple morsel. His vision quaked a bit, but was still flickering, enough to realize something strange about the room.

It seemed that a light was entering the grey, moist dungeon, showing the brown sandy dirt. Crash faintly realized that there was no light before and then a bit of panic quaked in his stomach; this time it wasn't hunger. He realized that the darkness consumed him no more, but only a shadow was caste against him, light surrounding its shape. Crash wondered if this was heaven, if a beast like him could go to such a place.

The shadow seemed to close in, but no matter how close it came, he couldn't see what the shadow looked like; no color, no details, no information formed about his shadow except that it was just a shadow.

He absently felt a touch, pain quaking in that area. He continued to be touched, but at this time, his eyes slammed shut against his will, closing everything into darkness again, but he could still feel _everything_. His entire body melted into pain and only pain, and Crash wondered if he was going to a burning Hell, maybe the only place that his kind could go, with other beasts.

Finally, all the touching became too much and he slowly became limp, consciousness waning, everything becoming empty until he fell into darkness completely, his thoughts wondering if he would ever return.


End file.
